Le Temps d'un Hiver
by Cracotte16
Summary: OS inspiré de Rude et Chelsea dans Before Crisis... En amour on ne choisit pas, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore…Il se fout des conventions, des règles, il ne suit que les siennes… Mais est-ce vraiment beau pour autant ?


**FF7 ne m'appartient pas ni aucun des personnages etc etc etc no money etc etc etc**

* * *

 **Un truc qui m'avait émue dans Before Crisis, c'était l'histoire à la Roméo et Juliette de Rude et Chelsea...Bon bon bon, je sais, je clame assez que les histoires d'amour ce n'est pas mon truc, je sais, mais j'assume cette petite parenthèse sentimentale.**

 **J'espère juste ne pas tomber dans le cucu-fluff dégoulinant ou autre.**

 **Il est aussi possible que des détails m'aient échappés (ça date et je ne me rappelle peut-être plus de tout) et si c'est le cas, toute remarque est la bienvenue.**

 **Bon, là-dessus, je m'éclipse et vous laisse lire :-)**

* * *

 _On dit qu'en amour on ne choisit pas, que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore…_

 _Vous m'auriez dit ça il y a quelque temps, j'aurais trouvé ça beau…_

 _Pathétique peut-être mais beau aussi…_

 _Maintenant je sais que l'Amour se moque des conventions, de ce qui est raisonnable ou non._

 _Je sais aussi qu'il peut débarquer dans nos vies et tout y chambouler comme un raz-de-marée._

 _Je sais aussi qu'on ne peut s'y préparer ni rien empêcher._

 _L'Amour se fout des conventions, des règles, il ne suit que les siennes…_

 _Mais est-ce vraiment beau pour autant ?_

oOo

Les flocons dansaient dans le ciel, portés par le vent glacial qui soufflait en cette veillée de Noël, avant de tourbillonner et finalement se déposer ici et là.

Rude observait ce ballet improvisé, regardant ces délicates petites étoiles de givre fondre sur son costume noir.

La beauté était souvent éphémère, il le savait et pourtant son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Ne dit-on pas que des miracles se produisent la nuit de Noël ?

Le froid était particulièrement mordant ce soir et il souffla sur ses mains pour se réchauffer un peu.

oOo

Je me tiens à l'écart, l'observant.

On dit de lui qu'il est impressionnant, peut-être à cause de ses lunettes noires ou encore de son costume et pourtant je ne connais rien de plus doux que son regard…

Rien de plus rassurant que ses bras puissants,

Rien de plus tendre que ses petites attentions qu'il a pour moi, comme ces magnifiques fleurs qu'il m'offre ou encore cette façon qu'il a de subitement devenir bavard quand nous sommes tous les deux.

J'aime sa voix, j'aime aussi ses silences. J'aime la façon dont sa voix vibre légèrement quand il me parle. Il n'y a que lui pour prononcer mon nom de cette tonalité si grave et chaude à la fois.

J'aime sa délicatesse toute particulière masquée sous des abords bourrus.

Plus j'apprends à le connaître et plus j'avais la certitude que nous deux c'était fait pour durer, que c'était du solide.

Je le vois se réchauffer comme il peut dans cette nuit glaciale et la tentation est grande, déchirante même, de venir le trouver, lui prendre les mains, le regarder, lui parler.

Mais au lieu de ça je le regarde, immobile et impuissante.

oOo

Rude sentait ses doigts s'engourdir de froid malgré ses gants mais il suffisait qu'il pense à elle pour retrouver le sourire. Penser à elle lui réchauffait le cœur même si quelque part cela le glaçait aussi.

Il avait toujours aimé son travail, considérant son rôle de Turk comme bien plus qu'un simple boulot. C'était une façon de vivre, une fraternité avec les autres membres et il était heureux ainsi.

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant…

Comment se contenter de cette vie alors qu'il pourrait vivre à ses côtés ?

Tout ce qui avait un sens avant pour lui semblait maintenant futile et insignifiant. Pour quelles raisons se battre si ce n'est pour elle ?

Pourquoi avancer si c'est sans elle ?

Il savait qui elle était et avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il convenait de faire mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que son cœur avait déjà pris une décision pour lui.

Peu importe les chemins qu'elle lui ferait prendre, il la suivrait.

Il ne voulait surtout pas la mettre mal à l'aise et avait tenté au mieux de le lui faire comprendre. Il l'aimait, tout simplement, en dépit de tout le reste.

Il considéra un instant le sapin illuminé, songeant que si elle venait maintenant elle serait son plus beau cadeau.

oOo

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, cela ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi ».

Voilà ses dernières paroles. Et tout au fond de moi je sais qu'il les pense.

Mais je suis du mauvais côté, ou peut-être est-ce lui, peu importe…

J'ai été faible, faible de croire que j'étais assez forte pour piéger un homme, faible de croire que je pourrais m'en sortir sans souffrir et je continue de l'être car ma décision n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque force, un quelconque courage..

Je ne rêve que de me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés mais notre histoire est souillée, notre amour interdit.

Je sais qu'il quitterait tout pour moi mais je ne le mérite pas…

Jamais je ne pourrais me rallier à la Shinra et jamais je n'oserais exiger de lui qu'il quitte ce travail qu'il aime tant.

Non, je ne peux pas rester, je ne veux pas l'emprisonner de mes bras même si à l'instant, j'aimerais juste venir me blottir contre lui, lui murmurer des mots doux et lui dire à l'oreille « viens, rentrons à la maison ».

La neige tombe toujours, recouvrant tout de son manteau blanc.

Je regarde les petits nuages que forme sa respiration et je ferme les yeux, resongeant à son souffle si doux contre mon cou, à ces mots murmurés tout bas, ces mots d'un lendemain qui semble éternel, seuls témoins d'un amour passionnel.

Ces mots-là je ne les dirais pas.

Je n'ose rouvrir les yeux, espérant follement qu'il soit lâche et qu'il soit parti vers d'autres horizons, qu'il ne soit pas mieux que les autres et qu'il ne soit plus là.

Mais il est là.

Et comme la neige efface peu à peu mes pas, je me prends à espérer vainement que le temps recouvrira du même voile scintillant nos souvenirs…

Mon esprit s'embrume, mon cœur s'emporte et je rêve d'un autre monde, une autre vie, où je ne serai pas lâchement repartie.

Une vie où j'aurais pu lui courir dans les bras et écouter avec ferveur ces mots qu'il me glisserait tout bas….

oOo

Elle ne vint jamais…

La neige tombait toujours, de plus en plus épaisse, menant un ballet infernal autour de lui.

Il se sentait gelé jusqu'à l'os mais surtout et pire, glacé de l'intérieur.

Elle n'était pas venue et même dans ce renoncement muet il devinait un geste noble, un acte de courage.

Cela faisait mal mais c'était aussi pour tout cela qu'il l'aimait.

Il jeta encore un œil au sapin scintillant de mille feux, se retenant d'y balancer un brasier mais il n'en ferait rien.

Son miracle à lui avait pris fin mais peut-être que pour les autres, il restait un peu de magie en cette nuit.

Aussi quand on lui confirma qu'elle ne viendrait pas, il n'haussa même pas un sourcil, résigné déjà.

Il encaissa la remarque avec autant de stoïsme que Tseng, comme si cela ne l'effleurait même pas et pourtant intérieurement, une partie de son univers venait de s'écrouler.

Il monopolisa toutes ses forces pour se concentrer uniquement sur le bruit étouffé de ses pas dans la neige, la mâchoire crispée par tant d'efforts.

Il renifla discrètement et Minerva merci il portait ses lunettes comme toujours, personne ne remarquerait le scintillement un peu trop accentué de ses yeux.

Ce soir-là, il rentrerait au QG et irait directement dormir, peu désireux de voir qui que ce soit. De toute manière, qui serait là ce soir ?

Reno s'était procuré d'une façon qu'il valait mieux ignorer des billets pour un spectacle de danseuses en petite tenue dans un bar du secteur 6 et il ne faisait nul doute que la plupart des Turks y assisteraient.

oOo

Mais contre toute attente, Reno débarqua, matraque à la main, affichant son habituel air nonchalant.

Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour juger que cela n'allait pas mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire trop de sa langue trop pendue, Rude l'interrompit.

Fort heureusement, pour une fois le roux comprit le message et se contenta d'un

« Yo, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'on fout dehors par une nuit pareille hein ? » en pointant les flocons du doigt.

« Ouais… » répondit Rude, soulagé que son collègue ne s'aventure pas à poser plus de questions.

Mais Reno n'en avait aucune à poser et même si en temps habituel il raffolait des ragots, ceux-là il les connaissait déjà. Il avait eu connaissance de l'histoire depuis son début, ayant flairé un truc pas net chez son binôme.

Reno songea un instant au spectacle tant attendu de danseuses en tenues affriolantes et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix légèrement plus douce.

« Allons viens Vieux, rentrons à la maison…au QG des Turks ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Rude de dire quoi que ce soit et se précipita en avant, de nouveau agité, comme toujours.

Rude regarda une dernière fois le sapin, puis Reno qui courait devant lui avec de grands gestes en brandissant son électro-rod et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Qu'importe le reste, les Turks étaient sa vraie famille.

« Grouille-toi mec ! Je me les gèle ! » se plaignit Reno un peu plus loin et Rude lui suivit en souriant d'autant plus.

Oui, aucun doute, la vie reprendrait son cours.


End file.
